Many telecommunications providers are investing significant effort to simplify and consolidate their software infrastructure, often replacing multiple legacy applications with a single COTS (Commercial Off-The-Shelf) application. Part of the consolidation process involves migrating data from legacy applications (i.e. source applications) to new target applications, and then capturing subsequent changes to the data in the legacy applications and replicating those changes to the target application in near real-time.
Aggregating fragments of data associated with a data object before the data object can be re-assembled and processed is a challenge encountered during the near real-time replication process. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.